Stan the Killer
by dakiwolf7
Summary: This is a mixture of South Park and a famous creepypasta called 'Jeff the Killer'. I am sure that you will enjoy this story.


_**Stan the**_**Killer**

**This is my second story. It is a mixture of South Park, and a famous creepypasta ,,Jeff the Killer''. Hope you will enjoy. I'm sure you will like this story, and if you can, review. **

Stan Marsh is a 10 year old boy, who lives in a small town of South Park in has a great life:He's got friends, family, and a beautiful day he was greeted by his mom with some news.

''Stanley, your cousin Leo is coming to south park for a year'' she said.

''He is coming''? Stan asked.

''Yes, he is ''. His mother told him.

''Finally, we can hang out like we did last year when he came''! Stan said.

Stan's cousin Leo came to South Park,and was greeted by Stan and his family.

Leo said: ''Thanks for letting me stay here for a year''. Leo said.

''No problem bro, you are family'' Stan said.

Randy said: ''Well, you better come to our house so that you can unpack yourself''.

Sharon said: ''I am cooking spaghetti for dinner''.

Stan and Leo said: ''Cool''!

Later that night Stan and his cousin Leo were playing video games.

**On the next day:**

Leo was going in the fourth grade as Stan did, so Mr Garrison introduced him to his new fourth grade class.

On the recess;

Wendy approached Stan's locker and greeted him:

''Stan, would you come to my birthday party''? She asked.

''I would love to Wendy''. Stan said.

Wendy said: ''I am inviting everyone from our class''.

''OK''. Stan said.

**Next morning:**

Stan and Leo were waiting at the bus stop alone, because they came there five minutes earlier.

Stan and Leo are talking, but then a group of three bullies came there.

''Well, what do we have here''?Their leader said.

''Leave us alone''. Stan said.

''Oh, I forgot to introduce myself: I am Jack, this is Frank, he pointed to the skinny kid, and this is John, he pointed at the fat kid''.

All three were 10 years old, just like Stan and Leo.

Stan said: ''Get out of here''.

Jack said:''First pay us so you can enter the bus''.

Stan said:''No, I won't''.

Jack then took Leo's wallet, and Stan became furious.

Stan said: ''Give back my bro's wallet''!

Jack said:''And what if I won't''? At that moment all three of the bullies took out their knifes.

Stan then started to feel something, something he never felt before this fight.

Stan beat up those bullies, because they took his cousin's wallet.

Stan took Leo's wallet, and then bus was coming closer to the bus stop.

Stan was thinking that everyone will blame him for this fight, and that is why Stan and Leo fled the scene.

In the school, Stan and Leo didn't talk about what happened at the bus stop in the morning.

**At the Marsh's residence:**

A police officer came and asked to see Stan and Leo

He said: ''Kids, are you the ones who beat up three kids at the bus stopr this morning''?

Stan said: ''Yes, I did because they wanted us to give them money''.

Officer said: ''We don't have any proof about what you have said, so probably it's gonna be a year in Juvenile Hall

''Wait,'' Leo said. I beat up those bullies, there is no use to lie for me Stan''.

Stan said: ''No''! ''Tell them Leo, tell them that I beated up those bullies''!

Officer said: ''We know it's Leo, so just get some rest''.

Stan couldn't belive that his cousin took the guilt on himself for what Stan has done.

Randy and Sharon tried to make Stan to take of his mind off of Leo for a while.

**On Saturday: **

It was two days since Leo left for the Juvenile Hall, and they haven't heard of him.

Sharon woke up his son: ''Stan, wake up it's Wendy's birthday party''.

Stan finally thought that this could take his mind off of Leo for some time.

Stan came to Wendy's birthday party and kissed her. After Stan told her that Leo couldn't come.

Stan, Wendy and all the other kids at the party played in the back yard.

They played until Jack, Frank and John appearded.

Jack said: ''You and I have got some unfinished business''.

Stan said: ''I beated you and your two friends at the bus stop two days ago, so that means we're done''.

Jack said: ''Oh no, we're not done yet, we will fight right here, right now''!

Stan said: ''Bring it on''.

John and Frank took out their pistols and said: ''No one interrupt or guts will fly''!

Stan and Jack fought in the backyard for a while, and then they inside the took a bottle of vodka and used it to hit Stan on the head.

Jack said: ''Get up''. After that he said to Stan: ''Are you gonna left your cousin to rot in Juvenile Hall for a year''? '' I am the one who sended him there''!

At that point Stan got that felling again, but it was stronger than the last time, nobody knew but now Stan could only kill, he felt pleasure when he killed. Then he got up.

Jack said: ''Look, he is getting up''.

Stan then jumped on Jack and said: ''Die''!

Stan then hit him in the heart, and after he started choking him, so Jack couldn't breathe. Jack's heart stopped and he left one final breath, and then died.

John and Frank started shooting at Stan because he headed to bathroom, but they both missed. When they came to bathroom to fight Stan, they were surprised that he waited for them and then he hitted Frank, so Frank fell to the ground but Stan hitted him in his face with his leg. After that Stan fought John, and then Stan managed to hit im in the stomach, which made John fall to the bathroom floor. Stan then planned to hit him and let him there, but John laughed.

Stan said: ''What's so funny''?

John said: ''It's funny how your face is covered in alcohol (vodka) and bleach''.

After that John took his lighter out, and throwed it onto Stan. Stan manged to hit John one more time to make him fall down to the bathroom floor like his friend Frank. Stan came down the stairs, but now he was a walking inferno. Last thing he saw was his parents, along with other parents tried to stop the fire. They stopped the fire, but Stan fell to the floor, alive.

For the next three weeks Stan was visited by his family, friends, and by his girlfriend. Police let Liu out of Juvenile Hall because now they had proof that he was innocent. Stan ws very happy that everything ended up well

One day, after three weeks Stan finally took down the bandages and everyone was surprised to see his new face. His hair was still black, but his hair was blacker than it was. His face was purely white.

Stan asked: ''What is wrong with my face''?

He then looked at the mirror in the bathroom, and saw his face.

Sharon said: ''Don't worry Stanley, the doctor can fix your face up I am sure''.

Stan said: ''How can he fix something, that is already perfect''?

After that sentence Stan started laughing for the next five minutes.

Randy and Sharon asked the doctor was Stan okay, in his head.

The doctor said yes, but he said that if Stan is like this in the next three weeks that they should send him back here for some tests.

Stan's family and his cousin Leo headed home.

Stan's sister Shelly was back home from a camp she went to, and saw Stan's new face. Randy and Sharon explained her what happened in the past few weeks. Stan's family didn't know that this was their last night.

**At 01:00 in the night.**

Sharon heard some noise coming from the bathroom. She came there to check what was going on, and to her surprise she saw Stan with a bloody knife.

Stan said:''I couldn't sleep, it hurted, so I burn't my eylids of''. ''I won't have to sleep and, I will look at my beautiful face forever''. I took this knife and I carved a smile in my cheeks so I could always smile''.

''Aren't I beautiful''? Stan said.

Sharon said: ''Yes you are, let me go get daddy, so that he can see your beautiful face too.

Sharon knew Stan was going insane, so she woke up her husband Randy.

''Randy, wake up get the gun, Stan is insane''!

Randy said:''Ok''.

At that moment, Stan entered the room and said to his mom:

''You lied to me''!

After that he killed his parents. He went to his sister's bedroom. He saw her sleeping. She woke up and saw Stan looking at there with his eyes, and smiling at her. Last thing she saw was when Stan took his knife and stabbed her in the heart, and then she died. He stabbed her only once in heart, and she died.

After that he came to his cousin's bedroom and opened the door. His brother was still sleeping, but after five seconds he woke up, and saw Stan's face staring at him with his eyes, and with his smile. Leo tried to escape, but it was too late. Stan looked at him, and then stabbed him. Last thing Leo heard was:''shhhhh, go to sleep…

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
